Horror Date
by Killer-Chan
Summary: Phantom Girl has the courage to ask Timber Wolf out on a date, to a Horror movie marathon. Are they the only one's going? TW/PG Kana/Kell
1. Chapter 1: ASK!

--

--

**Yes this is a TW/PG one shot fic. Hey if you can't beat them, join them as they say.**

**(Don't you worry Kana! My OC! I haven't forgotten you!)**

**This s for all you TW/PG fans!**

--

"_Dammit Tinya!" _thought Phantom Girl to herself, as she was behind the corner in the break room entrance. Phantom Girl peered slowly, shyly looking at her certain crush, reading a cooking book and a pile of cooking magazines next to him.

Yep, you guessed right.

It was none other than, Timber Wolf.

"_J-Just ask him… I mean, you can't blame him for saying no but, er, um, I-"_

Phantom Girl stared at the two tickets she clenched tightly in her hands. She blushed the thought of asking him.

Phantom Girl took a very deep breath and walked into the Break room.

"Um, Hey, Brin, what are you doing there?"

"_Well __**duh,**__ he is reading a god damn cooking book! How can I be so lame?!" _Phantom Girl panicked in her mind.

Timber Wolf looked towards Phantom Girl and towards the book with an obvious look.

"Oh. Yeah obviously." Said Tinya awkwardly.

"So what's up?" Timber Wolf say's calmly as still reading his book. He was drawn on new cookie recipes he has meaning to try some time.

"Well, um, you know there is a horror movie marathon at the um, New Metropolis Movie Theatre. I got two tickets, so wanna go?" Phantom Girl heart pounded so hart that it felt like it was going to rip out of her chest and splat all over the floor.

Timber Wolf gazed at her with silence, this was all to intense for Phantom Girl! She kept feeling herself to shake him violently and to get the answer off of him as soon as possible!

"Ok, I'll go with you. Sounds like fun." Timber Wolf said as he gave her a smile.

"Oh ok, I understand, I can't blame you for not going with me…" Phantom Girl said sadly as she turned.

Timber Wolf cocked an eyebrow.

Phantom Girl realised what Brin actually said and turned back to him "Wait. Did you say yes?" Phantom Girl asked with hope in her eyes.

Timber Wolf chuckled and smiled again. "That's what I said before."

Phantom Girl blushed and said "Well, ok then. How about we meet at the entrance at 8:00? Coz the films will start about 8:30 or so."

"Ok, 8:00 it is. I'll see you to then," Timber Wolf said calmly as he walked passed her and winked at her. He left her in a daze.

For that moment, Phantom Girl's heart truly did melt.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!" Phantom Girl said dreamily as she slightly wobbled. She bit her lower help as she dodged her eyes left to right.

"OMG! I'VE GOT A DATE WITH BRIN!" Phantom Girl squealed with joy as she jumped up and down like a loony bin. She stopped after 3 minutes or so and straightened her hair and outfit and put on a calm collective face. Leaving the Break room with dignity.

--

**Hehehe,**

**Were you expecting that from me? No?**

**Haha, can't blame you!**

**The 2****nd**** Chapter will be about TW/PG date and Kell-El asking a certain someone out on a date? But whoms?**

**(cocks a sly grin!)**

**Until the, please be patient with some updates!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kell's got balls of steal

--

--

**Wow, thanks all for the nice reviews makes me really happy!**

**(Swipes tears away)**

**Okay, because of that I was really inspired to make another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

Kell-El stared at the two tickets in his hands for the Horror Marathon at the NMMT.

(New Metropolis Movie Theatre.)

He was lucky enough to buy them, because they all sold out in an hour!

"_Kana__ does like horror movies…" _Kell thought to himself as he left the hanger and started walking down the halls.

He remembered that Superman mentioned it to him once…

_Flash Back…_

_Kell picks up the mail from the entrance and finds one for him, he opens it and finds the tickets he __ordered on the internet one HOUR ago._

_Kell smiles to himself and walks off._

_He swiftly looked sideways and did a hand jester and said "Yes!"_

"_I'm going to ask Kana now!" Kell said with joy, but soon halt in his tracks and realised what he just said and had to do._

"_**Christ, my creators never taught me how to ask a girl out, NOOOO, they had to teach me how to rip apart robots and throw 800 foot skyscrapers at people!!" **__Kell thought sarcastically at himself as he slightly walked faster, he didn't even know where the hell he was going! _

"_Hey Kell," said Superman, Kell jumped out of his skin as he realised that he was in the Conference room. Superman and Brainy was reporting on Fatal Five movements and it seems that The Legion Of Super Villains were holding auditions of their own._

"_Err, hey." Kell said as calmly as he could. _

"_Have you come to join on our research?" Brainy asked in curiosity. _

"_Um, No way in hell." Kell said bluntly as he walked up in front of Superman and cleared his throat. "Hey Supes, does…Kana…like horror movies by any chance?" asked Kell nervously. Brainy and Superman exchange each other looks._

"_Oh yeah, she loves them. She finds the hilarious." Said Superman with a sly grin plastered on his face. Kell looked at him confused._

"_Hilarious?"_

"_Yeah, Kana said __**"There is no such thing as a horror film anymore. The most likely thing is that; your going to get is a bunch of teenagers that love being killed and a big boobed blonde girl having lesbian sex with some nerdy chick. It's kinda over rated, but it does make me laugh though when they all get ripped apart, so I mostly cheer for the serial killer or the monster, I couldn't blame them for their sake."**_

_Kell looked stunned and blinked rapidly. "That's good to know," he chuckled nervously._

_Kell walked out the room in silence._

_Superman grinned and chuckled "That sly bastard…" _

"_My money is on Kana will say no," Brainy smirked still staring on the computer screen typing away._

"_I think my money on Kana will say yes." Superman challenged._

_Brainy stared back at Superman with a challenging stare. _

"_Is that a bet?" Brainy replied holding out his green skin hand._

"_Damn right," Superman smirked as he shook hands with Brainy._

_Flashback End…_

_--_

"Ass holes…" Kell grumbled darkly,

Super hearing. Comes in handy.

Kell fumed as he slightly gripped the tickets tighter, but not to tight, cause he wanted to use them for later!

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

Cried Lightning Lad from another room, Kell rushed and ran into the room.

"I can't believe you beat me!" cried Lightning Lad looking defeated.

Kana laughed evilly and cocky at the same time and said "You loose Light Bulb!"

Kell realised he just ran into the Game Room and stared blankly at the scene, Lightning Lad sobbed in his hands.

The screen on the wall showed an image saying "Winner: Kana Loser: Garth!"

It was a video game, a damn video game!

There was a busty brown headed ninja girl posing in a cheesy grin and peace sign, while a dark blue and white warrior that was lying on the ground blood splattered all over, most likely dead.

"So Kana beat you in "Tekken 68: The last warrior." Kell smirked; Kana and Lightning Lad turn their heads. "Hey Kell! You're just in time for the loser to have his punishment!" Kana said excited, she leaps off the couch and runs behind the bar and pulls out a cardboard box.

Kana pulls out a pink frilly apron with pink bows and little hearts and a matching frilly headpiece.

Kell hung his mouth open and laughed at Lightning Lad. Kana went over to him and made him stand as she put it on him. Lightning Lad looked lovely!

"And this is me without a camera." Grinned Kell as he whistled at Lightning Lad.

Lightning Lad looked glum and hated this.

"I hate you." He said simply to Kana.

Kana smiles and said "I love you too _Gina, _Now go get me some diet soda!"

Lightning Lad grumbled and started to walk,

"And I'll have a root beer while you're at it, _Gina…_" chuckled Kell under his breath.

"Oh, oh! And I want you to go and get it in the cafeteria!" Kana added, as she grinned evilly.

Lightning Lad looked back horrified "But everyone will see me in this get up!"

"Unless you want to wear the matching dress, it would be wise to go and get those drinks _from the cafeteria!" _

Lightning Lad shuddered and cried as he left the room, Kana was still smirking with victory.

Outside you can hear people whistling, "FUCK OFF COS!" shouted Lightning Lad, as Kana and Kell fell with a fit of laughter.

Kana eyes perked as she swiped her tears away with laughter; she noticed Kell holding a pair of some certain horror movie tickets.

"OMGNOWAY!" Kana gasped, Kell looked at the tickets and gulped nervously.

"I've been trying to get tickets for 2 hours! How did you get them?!" asked Kana,

"Um, Bouncy ordered too many and um, he gave 2 to me," Kell lied.

"So you wanna go with me?" asked Kell confidently, forgetting the knots in his stomach.

Kana looked up at Kell. Blushing and with a cute smile "Yeah, sure!"

Kell smiled back and literally wanted to kiss God on the mouth for this.

"Cool. Why don't we leave about 7:45, and then will get some good seats and the movies will start at 8:30."

"Sounds like a plan," Kana walked past with a smile and looked back and said "Hey, tell _Gina _that I'll be back and he better be wearing his apron like a good lil maid."

"I will." Kell said with satisfaction on his face. Once Kana left, Kell fell backwards onto the couch and laid there in shock/happy "I can't believe I did it…" he muttered.

--

**7:42**** PM**

Kell waited near the entrance of the head quarters, he was a bit nervous and anxious at the same time. He couldn't wait so he came a little bit early.

Kell was wearing a dark pair of cut holed jeans with snazzy black and red striped converse with a black t-shirt saying on the back "Glomp me and die."

Kell didn't know what to wear; this was practically his first date! In his time, he was to busy battling Imperiex then going out with girls!

"Nice shirt Kell, very snazzy." said Kana, Kell jumped and looked behind him. He gulped the sight of her.

Kana was wearing a purple tank top with a leather jacket and with very dark grey jeans with leopard print shoes. Her hair was fully down then in her usual low pony tail, it suited her. She looked awesome!

Kana jumped beside him and smiled "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Kell muttered "You look really cool." He admitted as he scratched his head. Kana blushed and took Kell's hand, "C'mon! If we don't hurry! We won't get any good seats!" Kana said playfully as they left.

--

**8:00 PM**

"I hope you weren't waiting to long," said Phantom Girl as she approached Timber Wolf who was waiting first at the entrance. "No, I just got here myself." Timber Wolf said in his gruff voice as he smiled.

"_Wow…"_ they both thought in unison.

Timber Wolf was wearing Black/Grey jeans with a simple belt and chain hanging at the side. He wore his white and checker black sneakers and an orange tank top.

(The wolf man loves orange!)

Phantom Girl was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with black knee high boots, with a cute white frilly shirt that her sleeves came down to her elbows.

"You look great." They both said in unison. They chuckled realised they were talking at the same time.

"Shall we get going?" suggested Phantom Girl, trying to get out of the awkwardness.

They also shared both a blush and leave to go to the movies.

--

**Ah well, yeah, this isn't officially the date chapter.**

**BUT IT WILL BE NEXT!**

**I PROMISE!**

**I wanted to give the fair of the KANA/SX. Since I have done a lot of TW/KANA**

**I thought they should have some whacky/romance moment as well.**

**Well, they are both off on their dates! What will happen? And will it go well?**

**Review!**

**Hey, have you noticed Tekken has gone a long way? 68? WTF! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: The Date part 1

Hey ho

**Hey ho! Wow, it has been a while since I have updated! D**

**But I am back! Hurrah! And this is the chapter has been dying to know,**

**THE DATE!**

**--**

**8:15 PM**

"Kell! Over here!" Shouted Kana in distance; as she stood near her seats. Kell notices and smiles, he was carrying popcorn and a large drink. He offered to go and get them before the movie started. He made his way through so crowded people who were trying to find some spare seats; Kell was the type of guy with no patience. A very obysty man with terrible smell and a food stained shirt was blocking Kell's way.

"Hey, can you move aside for a bit, I wanna get to my seat and my girl."

The fat man turned with a blank expression and says with slobber coming out of his mouth "So? Sh'must be desperate to dates yo."

Kell fumed in anger:

That was uncalled for!

Kell "accidentally" slipped past the fat man and swiped his foot against the fat man's that caused him to trip and fell down the stairs. People screamed as they dodged the rolling fat man hurdling to end of the stairs and the floor. The fat man layed on the floor struggling to get up as a gross feature of seeing his ass crack.

Everyone grimaces and Kell laughs evilly to himself. Kell goes to Kana and give her a sheepish grin. "Nice!" Kana complimented as she took the popcorn from Kell, to let him get in his seat. They both looked towards the fat man's demise and saw a couple of movie employees and trying to lift him up but with no prevail.

"How are they supposed to lift a 900 pound fat bastard?" Kana and Kell heard from a two old couple behind them. They perked their ears up to listen.

"Now honey, just because he cannot see his own two feet, doesn't mean he is fat. Besides that is a weak way to describe him. He is a land whale after all."

Kana and Kell lip curled and couldn't help but to laugh.

Remember kids, old people can be funny and harsh too.

--

**8:22 PM**

"Make your way to screen 3 and enjoy the marathon." Said a blonde movie employee; as she rips Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl's ticket. They both walk together hand in hand as Timber Wolf carried a drink and Phantom Girl carried the popcorn.

The both enter the theatre and frown.

"Oh man, it's packed! I hope we could find some good seats." Phantom Girl said as she franticly looked around the seats in the cinema theatre.

Timber Wolf looked through the crowd as his pupils turn red and searched the room; closely searching he saw two empty seats near the centre. His eyes went back to normal lupine golden eyes and noticed they would have to sit next to a couple, a girl with a purple tank top and a jet black haired man. "Tinya, over there!" said Timber Wolf as he pointed towards the seats, Phantom Girl took his seat and phased threw the floor beneath them and journeyed through the floor boards and flew towards to the stair level where their seats were.

Phantom Girl fazed herself out the floor, dragging up with Timber Wolf.

Still holding his hand!

"I don't really like the hustle and bustle through the crowd," Tinya smiled at Timber Wolf and lead him too their seats.

But, of all things had to happen.

Phantom Girl tripped up her own feet and fell forwards onto the girl next to their seats, straight head first onto her lap, dragging Timber Wolf with her! Sending the popcorn flying onto the girl's lap. The girl fumed and whipped the popcorn off in annoyance.

Phantom Girl whined in embarrassment and looked up. "I am so sorry! I ju-" Phantom Girl said but realised who it was.

"Kana?" said Phantom Girl in shock.

"Tinya?" Kana replied.

"Kell?" Brin said astonished as he lifted himself up;

"Brin?" Kell said while munching popcorn.

"Are you two on a date?!" they all said in unison.

The lights began to dim and the couples sat in their seats dumb struck, Tinya took the seat next to Kana, while picking up the few remains of the popcorn in the tub and whispered "So…is this like, a double date or something?"

Kana shrugged and grabbed some popcorn from Kell.

They began watching the movies;

**Dracula, Exorcist, Friday 13****th**** (ALL), Scream, **

Kell bit his lower lip and fidgeted with his fingers. He took a deep breath and pretended to yawn as he stretched his arms up wide.

Then casually, placed his arm round Kana's shoulder. Kana looks up at him and smiles sweetly, Kana snuggles into his broad chest.

Kell's eyes widen but smiles in accomplishment.

Phantom Girl swallowed hard from a couple of the gory scenes, her eyes bulge out and could feel her hands shaking. Timber Wolf looks at her with the corner of his eye, he took Phantom Girl's hand and gave It a squeeze.

Phantom Girl looks up and smiles, some how she didn't feel that scared anymore.

Next were playing;

**Texas Chainsaw Massacre 1+2, Halloween, Shutter and The Amityville Horror. **

The lights dimmed back on and the last movie ended. Two male employees entered the theatre and stood in front of the audience.

"Alright, this is just a short intermission; please help yourself to any food or drinks. The movies will begin shortly in about 20 minutes."

Kana and Tinya stood and began to leave their seats, "Were going to the ladies, we will won't be gone long." Said Tinya as she gave a smile.

"Hey, Kell, I am going to get more stuff. Do you want salty or sweet popcorn?" Kana asked.

Kell look up with a grin "Oh, now your paying now?"

"Yes. In return for getting those tickets of course." Kana responded with a seductive smile; Kell gave a small blush in return, he did lie before, but he dared not to say anything.

"I prefer salty and diet coke is always the best." Kell said as he gave her a smile.

"Alright, no problem." Kana replied as she walked away with Phantom Girl, the men watch them from the distance until they left the theatre.

"Sooooo, things are going well you two?" Timber Wolf grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, what about you and ghost girl? You two sure were snugly last time I saw you." Replied Kell with a glance and a tint smile.

Timber Wolf cheeks flushed a cute pink colour. He scratched the back of his neck

"Yeah, well, I do like her." He admitted.

Kell perked his eyebrow and said "Yeah, I hoping I can ask or get Kana to be my girlfriend!"

Kell heard a thud and look towards the sound, Timber Wolf fallen over his chair in shock.

"G-G-G-GIRFRIEND!!" Timber Wolf replied in shock as he lifted himself back into his seat.

"Look, I know you don't like Kana and I know she doesn't like you in odd reasons, so don't bad mouth her." Kell said annoyed as he faced Timber Wolf with a firm expression. Timber Wolf halted himself. He never heard Kell like this, so it was kinda of a big shock to him.

"I _really_ _like _her. She is strong, brave, kind, funny, can be head strong and incredibly sarcastic. But…" Kell said as he smiled very softly and sighed.

Timber Wolf perked his eyebrow and said "But…?"

"But I guess even in her good or bad points, she is still an amazing person." Kell said truthfully and very romantically.

Timber Wolf eyes widen and thought _"Whoa…!"_

"You know, you shouldn't be telling me this. You should tell Kana soon," Timber Wolf said as he blinked hard and rapidly out of shock.

"Yeah." Kell said as he thought hard and faced Timber Wolf; "But…isn't that how you feel towards Phantom Girl?"

Timber Wolf still couldn't believe he was still talking to the same guy. The same guy that wanted to beat the crap out of anything that came in contact with him. Has…Kana changed him that much?

"Do you think of Phantom Girl…like…the one for you and only for you?" Kell said as he scratched his head. "I am not sure if I am explaining it right, like um, y'know…the _one?"_

Timber Wolf left out a gasp, his head fell and replied

"Well I-"

--

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**IMA SO EVIL! **

**THIS IS PART ONE OF THE DATE! HOPES YOU LIKE IT!**

**What was going to Timber Wolf say?**

**Oh who knows, actually, I am not too sure myself! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!**

**Review please, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4 The Date part 2

The last chapter and part 2 of the date

**--**

**The last chapter and part 2 of the date! **

**The chapter you all have been waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

--

"Well I really think that we can be together, although I'm not the shy one here and all. I mean…"

"Oh…! I get it! You just don't know how to ask, right?"

Phantom Girl and Kana exit the bathroom stall as went to the sink to wash up their hands.

"Y'know Tinya, you should tell puppy how you feel. If you don't then you will regret it forever." Kana said as she finished washing her hands and went to the hand dryer.

Tinya stares at the mirror unsure and takes a brush from her bag and brushes her hair.

"Hey Kana, can I borrow your lip gloss?"

"Oooh, so you and puppy boy can make out in the cinema?" Kana teased as she reached in her bag with a sheepish grin on her face.

Phantom Girl blushed; beat red on her cheeks and shoved Kana by her shoulder in embarrassment. Phantom Girl placed the clear lip gloss on her pout lips and the thought of kissing Timber Wolf made her blush even more.

"Hey, I am kidding! But I bet you were just thinking about it though…!" Kana said still grinning.

"Oh damn! I forgot you have Saturn Girl's powers,"

"Trust me honey, I didn't need to use her powers to know what you were thinking!"

Phantom Girl pouted as she quickly gave the lip gloss back to Kana.

"And, what about you and Kell? You two seem to really hit it off tonight!" Phantom Girl said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do like him. But I bet with those handsome looks of his, he must have had loads of girlfriends!"

Phantom Girl looked both ways and her mouth slightly opened;

"Oh my god…You…you never noticed have you?" Phantom Girl said surprised.

"Noticed what?"

"Kana! Kell is crazy about you!" Phantom Girl shouted as she shook Kana's shoulders violently. "He has changed so much because of you, before he was this really moody guy that you couldn't get near. Now he is completely opened up and started smiling!"

"No way PG, you're pulling my leg here!"

"He wouldn't ask you out on a date if he didn't like you; would he?"

"B-but I thought it was some sort of mate thing!"

Phantom Girl was speechless. To the least.

And looked at Kana, like she was an idiot.

"Kana, stay with me here." Phantom Girl said rubbing the side of her head as she let go of Kana's shoulders.

"That guy has _never _gone on a date, you know why?"

"Um, because he is from the 41st century and most of his time and raised to battle Imperiex and try to defeat him, more than dating girls?"

"Yes." Phantom Girl said astonished.

"Kell told me he was from the distant future and about Imperiex, but I didn't think that this was his first date!" Kana moaned in despair as she held her head.

"Don't worry about it now!" Phantom Girl cried out.

Kana opened the lip gloss and placed some on her lips and had a devious glint in her eyes.

"So, when _are_ you going to ask puppy do be your boyfriend?" Kana asked trying to change the subject.

"I-I don't know. I want to tell him that I- y'know, love him but I-"Phantom Girl said hesitation and swallowed hard.

"You're afraid of being rejected?"

"…Yes…" Phantom Girl said truthfully and tried to put on a smile, but her eyes were shown sadness.

"Well, he will be a damn idiot if he rejected you! I mean, your gorgeous, brave, kind hearted and ya got of bit of a troop leader in you!" Kana said as she wrapped her arm round Phantom Girl's shoulder in encouragement "What's there not to like?"

Phantom Girl smiled happily and cheered "Alright! I am going to do it!"

"That's my girl!" Kana jeered as she walked up to a machine and placed two small coin credits inside. Two small packages came out and Kana grabbed them and placed one into Phantom Girl's hands.

"Just in case, you feel romantic." Kana winked.

Phantom Girl looked inside and her eyes bulged out.

"KANA!"

"What? I have one too!" Kana said innocently as she showed Phantom Girl the package.

"But a condom!?" Phantom Girl cried "Are you out of your mind?"

"Apparently." Kana grinned and left the bathroom, Phantom Girl followed with a shocked expression.

"C'mon, let's go get the snacks and the drinks before the guy's get agitated without our…presence!" Kana said as she flipped her hair.

--

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long?" asked Kell, peering out towards the theatre entrance.

"Probably doing their make up, Garth said girls take forever doing that!"

"Yeah right puppy!" Someone called out; Timber Wolf lifted his ears and perked his eyebrow. "I spoke too soon didn't I?" Kell laughed.

It was none other than Kana, "Garth wouldn't know about a girl if it came out of his-"

"KANA!" Phantom Girl interrupted.

"What? It's true!"

Kana sat next Kell again and Phantom Girl sat next to Timber Wolf.

"Sorry we made you two wait," Phantom Girl said as she looked at Timber Wolf as she slightly pouted her lips, to make him notice.

"All the worth waiting for," Timber Wolf replied smoothly and in a flirting way, as he placed his arm round her shoulders.

Kana placed the popcorn and drink near Kell and decided to give him a peck on the cheek. Kell flustered and gawped at her.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Kana replied while fluttering her eyelashes at him. Kell tried to hide his smile. But it failed miserably.

The lights dimmed again and the movies began to play again. The girls resume their positions by cuddling with their guys. Timber Wolf and Kell gave each other a look, a grin; they both lift their spare hands and gave each other a high five in accomplishment.

**I Know What You Did Last Summer, The Decent, The Ring, Dark Water, .REC and The Orphanage.**

The movies ended and everyone began to leave. Kell took Kana's hand began to leave their seats and try to get out from the theatre.

But the queue was ridiculously packed and people kept shoving each other. Kana and Phantom Girl looked at each other and held each other's hand. Like a chain of four linked together. Phantom Girl and Kana both fazed through the floor while dragging the men with them, they float through the floor boards and as they reached to the main exit of the Cinema. They all float upwards, as Tinya and Kana pulled up their dates up with ease.

"Thank you for enjoying Phantom transport, the easiest way to travel." Kana said like an airhostess and smiles up Kell. Kana let's go of Phantom Girl hand and holds Kell's tighter.

Phantom Girl links arms with Timber Wolf as she leans onto his shoulders lovingly.

Kell then whispered something into Kana's ear and smiles deviously. "Well, we are going back erm, this way!"

Kana and Kell wave goodbye to their comrades and went the other way.

"But, isn't that the longest way back to the HQ?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Yeah. But you have to admit they do make a cute couple!" Phantom Girl said smiling as she looked up to Timber Wolf. "Yeah, I thought that Kell would screw up. But he did alright."

"Awww, was puppy worried?"

"No way!" He snorted.

Timber Wolf started walking Phantom Girl back as they laughed together, enjoying both their presence together.

--

"So…did you like the movies?" Kell asked trying to start a conversation. While walking with Kana holding her hand.

"Yeah, I love the classics! And their were some films that were showing were kinda new or the ones that I haven't seen yet." Kana said smiling.

"I have to admit though, you were right." Kell said while laughing.

"What?"

"Teenagers sure do love getting killed in those kinds of films."

"How do you think I felt? I had to hold in my laughter in most of those killings!"

Kell laughed, Kana was defiantly no ordinary girl. She was different and wasn't like other girls that would worry on the pointless things.

Before they knew it, time flashes by when you're having fun and talking so much that they were just at the HQ!

"Here, you can have my Legionnaire Ring to um, get yourself in." Kell mumbled as he took off his Legionnaire ring and gave it to Kana. Kana perked her eyebrow. Feeling kinda disappointment. Didn't he want to kiss her?

"Does this mean were going steady?"

Kell blushed and said "Errrrm,"

"Trust me, that joke was hilarious a century ago."

--

"I have to admit, I was kinda scared through most of those movies." Phantom Girl admitted as she blushed.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed the way you held my hand and said "No! No! Don't go in the basement!" Timber Wolf said as he laughed.

Phantom Girl giggled out of embarrassment and realised they were both at the Legion.

Phantom Girl bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Brin…um, there is something-"

All of a sudden, there was a huge crash in front of the two couple.

Brainiac 5, Superman, Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, Dream Girl, Shrinking Violet, Triplicate Girl and the rest of the legionnaires falling from, what it looked like, leaning onto the door to much. Gave weight and fell, along with the Legionnaires.

Phantom Girl fumed at them.

"Hehehe, heeeeey, how are you doing?" Triplicate Girl said in the awkward moment. Everyone scrambled themselves up and gave a smile.

"You all were spying on us?" Phantom Girl screamed.

"Er, actually we were spying on _them_!" Bouncing Boy said pointing towards Kell and Kana who stood there dumb stricken.

"By the way Brainy, you owe me 50 credits!" Superman grinned as he nudged Brainy in the shoulders. Brainy grumbled and stumbled through the door and inside the building to get the money.

"You betted on me!" Kana screamed.

"No, no Kana! I would never do that!" Superman said in his innocent tone.

"He was betting on me." Kell said annoyed giving Superman a death glare.

"Leave. Now!" Timber Wolf and Kell said in unison as their faces crinkled in anger, as they pointed to the door.

Everyone screamed and ran back inside, scared half to death of the two angry men.

"So what were going to say?" Timber Wolf said smoothly in his deep masculine voice. Phantom Girl shivered as Timber Wolf approached her a pecked her on the cheek.

"Aw, I'll tell you later!" Phantom Girl said as she followed Timber Wolf back into the Legion.

Now Kell and Kana were left alone, Kell gulped and took both of her hands lovingly.

"Kana…I-" Kell began but before he could speak;

"HEY CLARK! I got your…oh!" Brainy shouted as he walked in the special moment. Kell glared at him, deadly,

"I better go. Thanks for an awesome night," Kana said as she pecked him lightly on the lips. "Tell me soon." She whispered heartily as she left Kell in shock. But happy.

Kell turned to Brainy who smiled nervously,

"BRAINY I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kell screamed as he chased Brainy in the legion.

_**It doesn't matter where we go,**_

_**Or where it is at**_

_**As long if it is with you**_

_**I am the happiest person alive.**_

_**The End**_

--

**How was that?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**


End file.
